Disney (TV Series)
Disney '''is a upcoming tv show based off of disney movies. Episodes Cast '''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Dita Von Teese - Snow White Matt Lanter - The Prince Segorney Weaver - The Evil Queen Pinocchio Chris Colfer - Pinoccho Fantasia TBA Dumbo TBA Bambi TBA Saludos Amigos TBA The Three Caballeros TBA Make Music Mine TBA Fun and Fancy Free TBA Melody Time TBA The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad TBA Cinderella Lily James - Ella Cate Blanchett - Lady Tremaine Richard Madden - Prince Kit Holliday Grainger - Anastasia Tremaine Sophie McShera - Drizella Tremaine Nonso Anozie - Captain of the Guards Alex MacQueen - Town Crier Helena Bonham Carter - Fairy Godmother Stellan Skarsgard - The Grand Duke Rob Brydon - Master Phineus Derek Jacobi - The King Jana Perez - Princess Chelina of Zaragoza Alice in Wonderland Mia Wasikowska - Alice Kingsleigh Johnny Depp - Tarrant Hightop / Mad Hatter Helena Bonham Carter - Iracebeth of Crims / Red Queen Anne Hathaway - Mirana of Marmoreal / White Queen Crispin Glover - Illovich Stayne / Knave of Hearts Matt Lucas - Tweedledee and Tweedledum Stephen Fry - Chessur / Cheshire Cat Timothy Spall - Bayard Michael Sheen - Nivins McTwisp / The White Rabbit Alan Rickman - Absolem the Caterpillar (later butterfly) Barbara Windsor - Malyumpkin / Doormouse Paul Whitehouse - Thakery Earwicket / March Hare Jemma Powell - Margaret Kingsleigh Lindsay Duncan - Helen Kingsleigh Eleanor Tomlinson - Fiona Chataway Eleanor Gecks - Faith Chataway Frances De La Tour - Aunt Imogene Andrew Scott - Addison Bennett Leo Bill - Hamish Ascott Geraldine James - Lady Ascot Tim Piggot Smith - Lord Ascot Christopher Lee - Jabberwocky Sacha Baron Cohen - Time Rhys Ifans - Zanik Hightopp Toby Jones - Wilkins Ed Speelers - James Harcourt Peter Pan Juno Temple - Wendy Chord Overstreet - Peter Pan Natalie Dormer - Tinker Bell Russell Brand - Captain Hook Lady and the Tramp Evanne Lynch - Lady Matthew Lewis - Tramp Sleeping Beauty Elle Fanning - Aurora Angelina Jolie - Maleficent Brenton Thwaites - Phillip Sam Riley - Diaval Imelda Staunton - Knotgrass Juno Temple - Thistletwit Lesley Manville - Flittle 101 Dalmatians Glen Close - Cruella de Vil Jeff Daniels - Roger Radcliffe Joely Richardson - Anita Radcliffe Joan Plowright - Nanny Hugh Laurie - Jasper Badun Mark Williams - Horace Badun The Sword in the Stone Helen Mirren - Madame Mim The Jungle Book Neel Sethi - Mowgli Bill Murray - Baloo Ben Kingsley - Bagheera Idris Elba - Shere Khan Scarlett Johansson - Kaa Lupita Nyong'o - Raksha Christopher Walken - King Louie Giancarlo Espostio - Akela The Aristocats Dianna Agron - Duchess Hank Azaria - Edgar Balthazar Robin Hood TBA The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''' TBA '''The Rescuers P!nk - Madame Medusa Mark Wahlberg - Percival C. McLeach The Fox and the Hound TBA The Black Cauldron Hugo Weaving - The Horned King Dakota Fanning - Eilonwy TBA - Taran Patrick Duffy - Dallben TBA - Fflewddur Fflam The Great Mouse Detective Russell Crowe - Ratigan Oliver & Company Paloma Faith - Rita The Little Mermaid Holland Roden - Ariel Matt Bomer - Eric Emma Rigby - Arista Queen Latifah - Ursula Andy Serkis - Floatsam and Jetsam The Rescures Down Under TBA Beauty and the Beast Anne Hathaway - Belle Tom Hardy - Beast David Tennant - Lumiere David Mitchell - Cogsworth Luke Evans - Gaston Aladdin Tyler Posey - Aladdin Dakota Johnson - Jasmine Ben Kingsly - Jafar The Nightmare Before Christmas TBA - Jack Skellington The Lion King Jason Momoa - Scar Ashley Benson - Nala Pocahontas Shay Mitchell - Pocahontas Nikolaj Coster-Waldau- John Smith The Hunchback of Notre Dame Jessica Szohr - Esmerelda Alan Rickman - Judge Frollo Hercules Bella Heathcote - Megara Chris Milligan - Hercules Ben Stiller - Hades Mulan Fan Bingbing - Fa Mulan Daniel Dae Kim - Li Shang Danny Trejo - Shan-Yu Tarzan Samuel Larsen - Tarzan Emmy Rossum - Jane TBA - Clayton Fantasia 2000 TBA The Emperor's New Groove Charlize Theron - Yzma Patrick Warburton - Kronk Justin Timberlake - Kuzco Atlantis: The Lost Empire Jake Gyllenhaal - Milo Jennifer Lopez - Kida Sylvester Stallone - Lyle Tiberius Rourke Lilo & Stitch Dinah Jane Hansen - Nani Pelekai Doug Jones - Captain Gantu Madison De La Garza - Lilo Justin Long - David Treasure Plant Benedict Cumberbatch - Scroop Brother Bear TBA Home on the Range Danny de Vito - Alameda Slim Chicken Little Jonathan Lipnicki - Chicken Little Meet the Robinsons Bradley Cooper - Bowler Hat Guy Bolt G. Hannelius - Penny A Christmas Carol Jim Carrey - Ebenezer Scrooge The Princess and the Frog Zoe Saldana - Tiana Michael B. Jordan - Naveen Megan Hiltey - Charlotte Eddie Murphy - Dr. Facilier Timothy Spall - Lawrence Tangled Amanda Seyfried - Rapunzel Eric Balfour - Flynn Ryder Indina Menzel - Mother Gothel Winnie The Pooh TBA Wreck-It Ralph John C. Reily - Ralph Jane Lynch - Sergeant Calhoun Owen Wilson - King Candy Frozen Ginta Lapina - Elsa Emma Stone - Anna Jesse Eisenberg - Hans Big Hero 6 Ryan Potter - Hiro Scott Adsit - Baymax Anna Sophia Robb - Honey Lemon Maggie Q - Gogo Tomago Zootopia TBA Giants TBA Moana Nicole Scherzinger - Moana Dwayne Johnson - Moana's dad Jason Momoa - Moana's love interest A Wrinkle in Time TBA King of the Elves TBA The Name Game TBA Galactic TBA Who Framed Roger Rabbit Bob Hoskins - Eddie Valiant Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit Christina Hendricks - Jessica Rabbit Joanna Cassidy - Dolores Enchanted Amy Adams - Giselle Patrick Dempsey - Robert Philip James Marsden - Prince Edward Timothy Spall - Nathaniel Indina Menzel - Nancy Tremaine Susan Sarandon - Queen Narissa Pirates of the Caribbean Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow Geoffrey Rush - Captain Hector Barbossa Orlando Bloom - Will Turner Keira Knightley - Elizabeth Swann Penelope Cruz - Angelica MacKenzie Crook - Ragetti Lee Arenberg - Pintel Sam Claffin - Phillip Stephen Grahame - Scrum Ian McShane - Blackbeard Jack Davenport - Commodore James Norrington Tomorrowland George Clooney - Frank Walker Hugh Laurie - David Nix Britt Robertson - Casey Newton Raffey Cassidy - Athena Kathryn Hahn - Ursula Oz the Great and Powerful James Franco - Oscar Diggs Mila Kunis - Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West Rachel Weisz - Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East Michelle Williams - Glinda the Good Witch of the South Zach Braff - Finley Joey King - China Girl Bailee Madison - Dorothy Lucas Till - Scarecrow Peter Cullen - Tin Man Anton Yelchin - Cowardly Lion Tron Jeff Bridges - Kevin Flynn Garett Hedlund - Sam Flynn Olivia Wilde - Quorra Bruce Boxleitner - Alan Bradley Michael Sheen - Castor Jeff Bridges - CLU 2.0 The Lone Ranger Armie Hammer - John Reid Johnny Depp - Tonto William Fichtner - Butch Cavendish Tom Wilkinson - Latham Cole Barry Pepper - Captain Jay Fuller Ruth Wilson - Rebecca Reid Helena Bonham Carter - Red Harrington John Carter Taylor Kitsch - John Carter Lynn Collins - Dejah Thoris William Dafoe - Tars Tarkas Thomas Haden Church - Tal Hajus Dominic West - Sab Than Mark Strong - Matai Shang The Sorcerer's Apprentice Nicholas Cage - Balthazar Blake Jay Baruchel - David Stutler Alfred Molina - Maxim Horvath Theresa Palmer - Rebecca Barnes Toby Kebbell - Drake Stone Monica Bellucci - Veronica Gorloisen Alice Krige - Mogana le Fay Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time Jake Gyllenhaal - Dastan Gemma Arterton - Tamina Ben Kingsley - Nizam Tinkerbell Natalie Dormer - Tinkerbell Elizabeth Gillies - Vidia Krysta Rodriguez - Spike Liam Hemsworth - Sled Brave Karen Gillan - Merida Chris Hemsworth - Young MacGuffin The Incredibles Eric Allan Kramer - Mr. Incredible Linda Hunt - Edna Jace Norman - Dash Michelle Trachtenberg - Violet Toy Story Jack Black - Buzz Lightyear Katherine Heigl - Bo Peep Ewan McGrgor - Woody Heather Morris - Barbie James Maslow - Ken Steve Harvey - Mr. Potato Head Debby Ryan - Jessie Nicki Minaj - Mrs. Potato Head Cars Ramin Karimloo - Chick Hicks Up Rico Rodriguez - Russel The Muppets Jason Segal - Gary Amy Adams - Mary Zach Galifianakis - Hobo Joe Chris Cooper - Tex Richman Dominic Badguy - Ricky Gervais The BFG Mark Rylance - The BFG Marvel Cinematic Universe Robert Downey Jr - Tony Stark / Iron Man Chris Evans - Steve Rogers / Captain America Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner / Incredible Hulk Chris Hemsworth - Thor Tom Hiddleston - Loki Scarlett Johanson - Natasha Romanov / Black Widow Sebastian Stan - Bucky Barnes / The Winter Soldier Samuel L Jackson - Nick Fury Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill James Spader - Ultron Jeremy Renner - Clint Barton / Hawkeye Anthony Mackie - Sam Wilson / The Falcon Paul Rudd - Scott Lang / Ant Man Chris Pratt - Peter Quill / Star Lord Vin Diesel - Groot Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S, The Vision Don Cheadle - Colonel James Rhodes / War Machine Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Potts Emily Van Camp - Sharon Carter Natalie Portman - Jane Foster Jon Faverau - Happy Hogan Stan Lee - Himself Category:TV Series